


Best Friend

by theanonymouslibrarians



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Doomsday Option, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymouslibrarians/pseuds/theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: Aziraphale decides that he should comfort Crowley during his period of grief.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Good Omens or any of its characters. It seemed to me in that scene that Aziraphale had absolutely no idea that Crowley was referring to him when he mentioned losing his best friend, so..

 

It took Aziraphale a few weeks to work up the courage to broach the topic. To be honest, he would have preferred to pretend that the incident hadn’t happened. That this unknown person simply didn’t exist. It was foolish, but Aziraphale couldn’t help but be a tad bit...no. Not jealous. Put out! That was the term. It wasn’t like Aziraphale hadn’t had humans he’d been fond of, had even loved. But he’d never called one of them his best friend. How could he, knowing that whomever his friend was would die relatively soon? And yet Crowley had labeled this unknown person his best friend. And he hadn’t even deigned to introduce this friend to Aziraphale! That was what really hurt! 

Still, despite Aziraphale’s...misgivings, the devastation on Crowley’s face when he’d mentioned the death of his best friend had been something akin to what Aziraphale had felt when he’d been forced to watch the Library of Alexandria burn. And Crowley had been there for him after that tragedy. Since the Apocalypse had been averted, this mystery friend hadn’t been mentioned, nor had Crowley shown any signs of grief. Perhaps, Aziraphale thought, the friend had been resurrected with the other victims of the almost Apocalypse. But if there was even a chance that Crowley was suffering in silence, Aziraphale simply had to do everything in his power to help. And so, one day, when the two were sharing a bottle of wine in Aziraphale’s bookshop, the angel worked up the courage to say something. 

“Um...Crowley...”

“Yes, angel?”

“You’re...you’re best friend. He’s...well, is he alive now?”

Crowley looked at him in silence for a moment, then gave  Aziraphale a quick once over. “Yeah, of course he is.”

“Ah...that’s good.” Aziraphale went back to sipping his wine. After a moment, Crowley did as well, but he continued to look at Aziraphale rather strangely, so much so that Aziraphale felt bound to continue the conversation. “It must have been very...difficult to lose him, my dear.” 

Crowley gave a snort and tossed his wine back into his throat. “Of course it bloody was. After all these years...I thought...” He shook his head. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. I’d imagine we have all the time in the world now.” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Oh, I do hope so. And if there’s anything I can do to extend that, just let me know.” He sighed. “You know, that’s the trouble with humans. Their lives are just so short! And no matter what you do, you can never predict...well, you know I’ve had my share of-” 

“Aziraphale...” Crowley interrupted, narrowing his eyes and placing his glass back on the table. “Who exactly do you think we’re talking about?” 

The angel blinked. “Well, I don’t know, do I? I’m afraid I’ve never met your...circle of acquaintances. But I hope that, seeing as this person is rather important and-” 

“IT’S YOU!” Crowley shouted, shaking his head and looking at Aziraphale in disbelief.

“What?” 

“It’s you! You’re my best friend!” The demon opened his mouth again as if to say something, but then closed it. It took several tries, during which he kept looking at the angel as if Aziraphale had announced that he had decided to take up the macarena, before Crowley finally said, “It’s...how...who did you think...” 

“Oh, well...I didn’t...you just said...do you mean to say that I...that I’m your best friend?” Aziraphale felt a warm glow wash over him as he began to understand what this meant. 

“Of courseyou bloody are.” Crowley grabbed the entire wine bottle off the table and proceeded to empty it into his mouth. “You really think...after all we’ve been through...that a human...

The angel didn’t think he’d grinned so widely in years. “We’re best friends!" 

“Have been for millennia, but thank you for noticing.” 


End file.
